


I Didn’t Come Looking for Love

by daemoninwhite



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: I didn’t come looking for a fight//I come here every night to work//and you can grab an axe man//or you can step asideSmart criminals hunker down when Red Hood’s in heat.





	I Didn’t Come Looking for Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this on a site other than AO3 or Tumblr, it's been stolen! Friendly reminder that if you want offline reading, you can download right from AO3 itself.

Omegas are bitchy and territorial when they’re in heat. There’s an old saying: Never fight a heated omega. Their intellect switches off and they’re reduced to pure instincts, instincts which have them attacking any and all perceived threats to their pups, potential or otherwise.

“Which is why, idiot,” Johnny says, slamming his pitcher back onto the bar countertop, “You’re going to download this app. Some egghead set it up.”

Ben just looks at him blankly, a little bit of a sneer on his face. Typical Bludhaven moron. They think they have it so hard with their singular, flippy hero. They’ll learn. “Why’d I want to do that?”

Johnny rolls his eyes, and pulls out his phone. The app icon is simply: Red Hood’s helmet crossed out. “This tracks Red Hood’s cycle.”

“You want me to download a fucking period tracker for some bitch I’m not even fucking?” Ben scoffs, pulls away.

If it weren’t for the fact that Ben is Johnny’s wife’s little brother, Johnny would just wash his hands of this whole mess. “You’ve never had to deal with a ‘mega hero before.”

“I wouldn’t’ve taken you for such a whipped little bitch-”

Johnny grabs Ben by the back of the head and bounces his forehead off of the countertop a couple of times and then holds him down, grinds his forehead into the edge of the bar. Jess, the alpha barkeep, looks up, but she shakes her head and goes back to chatting with a customer when she sees who Johnny’s dominating. 

“Listen, asshole,” Johnny digs his fingers into the back of Bens's neck until he can just faintly hear a submission whine. “Red Hood’s an omega. Not one of them neutered proper ‘megas, he’s an old school omega. Remember the Joker? He decided to hold a bunch of kids hostage on day three of Hood’s heat, a couple of years back. Hood ripped him to shreds. Didn’t kill the fucker, but what he did to ‘im, killing’d be kinder. Gotham is Hood’s territory, and you either download this fucking app and keep your nose out of trouble when he’s in heat, or you’ll spend the rest of your agonising life begging to be put down. Get it?”

Ben’s hands clench into fists. Johnny snarls and shakes him. “_Got it_?”

“Yeah! Fuck, yeah, I get it, OK!”

Johnny lets go, slumps back onto his barstool. Ben stands up, tugs his jacket into place, runs a hand through his hair, fronting hard like no one saw him get put in a submission hold, like no one can see the way his hands are still shaking. 

“What’s the app called then?”

“Hood Heat Tracker.”

“Right. Right. I’m, um, I’m gonna go download it, and do. Stuff.” Ben jerks a thumb over his shoulder and walks out.

Johnny snorts. Kids these days. Little assholes have no respect. No sense of pack hierarchy. It’s all the goddamned meds and blockers everyone’s on these days. Stops instinct from having its say.

“Fresh meat?” Jess asks as she slides a refill in front of him.

Johnny snorts. “That obvious?”

She rolls her eyes. It’s a production when Jess rolls her eyes, she rolls her whole head too. “Gotham people don’t have to be told not to cross Hood.”

Johnny grabs the beer and pauses. “I didn’t order a refill.”

Jess smirks, and jerks her head back down where she’d been standing before. “Nah, that’s from the cute ‘mega down the end of the bar.”

Johnny looks where she’s pointing. The ‘mega in question is indeed cute, dark hair, pale eyes, thick in the way that Johnny is admittedly pretty weak for. “Thanks kid, but I’m happily married!” He calls. The ‘mega grins and ducks his head, takes his rejection with grace, and when Johnny steps out into the cold Gotham night air, he’s got a bit of a spring in his step. Even if he’d had to deal with his shitty brother in law, he did still get the attention of a cute ‘mega. 

All in all, not a bad night.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative fill for Day One of Omega Jason Todd Week for the prompt: non-traditional alpha/beta/omega dynamics. It's based on a conversation I had with tumblr user whumpbby a while back, and if I was a good person I'd find it. But it's quarter to one in the morning and I'm tired. 
> 
> This is the first fic in forever that I've written without smut in it, and it was so confusing to try and figure out how to end something without the natural conclusion of orgasms, haha.


End file.
